Ivy's Shadow
by Worldshaper
Summary: 5 years have passed since the Dark forest attacked the clans. Now a new threat is coming. A force of change that could destroy the clans and everything they stand for. Only one cat from the clans can stop them, the Champion of darkness, turned to light.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfic. This is my first third-person writing, so it might sound a little weird at first. Any help would be nice. I hope you guys like this.**

**Ivy's Shadow**

**Prologue:**

Many cats gathered around a starlit pool. The cats' pelts gleamed like starlight, frost forming around their paw steps. Eight cats stepped out from the group and made a ring around the pool.

The orange tom spoke first. "Starclan, we have gathered here to tell you of an omen that could destroy the clans, or change them forever."

"Firestar, the danger is hard to see. It will come without warning. How are we to prepare the Clans for what is coming?" said one of the cats.

"It isn't something we can warn them of." said the she-cat next to Firestar.

"What are we going to tell them." said the tom with a long tail. The other cats looked at Firestar. The pool seemed to glow brighter.

"The Three have lost their powers. The danger can't be stopped by them." said the leopard spotted she-cat.

"Tallstar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar, I know how you are feeling. I still have my doubts. I think we should warn the clans." Firestar said to the gathered cats.

"What will we tell them?" Tallstar asked. Firestar opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

"I will tell you what to tell them." something said. Its voice filled the air and startled the gathered cats.

"Where are you? Show yourself." shouted Blackstar. A silver mist formed over the pool and took the shape of a cat.

"Who are you?" Firestar said.

"I am Luna. I have watched the clans for a long time. I will tell you what you must tell them." She said.

"We're listening." Tallstar said.

"Listen well then. _A new force is approaching. It has the power to change or destroy the clans. Only the champion of darkness turned light can stop them. Ivy and shadow will stop this darkness. Or the clans will be forgotten." _She faded after she stopped speaking.

"I think we know which cat to tell this." Firestar said.

"We all do." Said Tallstar.

The cats departed, leaving no trace of their passage. The mist reformed into a cat. A second cat formed from the starlight. A third formed from the shadows.

"Can the clans stop them." Luna asked.

"No. Not without help." said the second cat.

"Then my time has ended." Luna said.

"Goodbye my friend." said the third cat. The cats faded away, leaving the pool in darkness.

Luna and the other two cats are going to be more important later on. They replaced Rock because he faded away after the battle with the Dark Forest. Allegiances will be posted later after I decide on names for other cats and how they look. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please review. 


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-**

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy-**

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mosspaw- dark grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat-**

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

**Warriors-**

Dewdrop- gray tom

Whitewing-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Amberstrike- gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Seedleaf- ginger she-cat

Dearpaw- Brown with white spots

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Snowshade- white tom

Brownpaw- dark brown tabby

Toadstep- black and white tom

Lilyfall- dark tabby she-cat

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Moleclaw- brown and cream tom

Shorttail- grey-stripped tom with short tail

Feathergale- light colored tabby she-cat

Stormflower- pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens-**

Cherrynose- ginger she-cat; expecting

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lightkit- gold colored tom

Darkkit- dark grey she-cat

**Elders-**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-**

Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy-**

Smokefoot- black tom

**Medicine Cat**

Mistweaver- spiky-furred, pale gray she-kit

**Warrior****s**

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail -tortoiseshell she-cat

Ratscar-brown tom

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Dewpaw- gray she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Sparrowpaw- tabby tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Stoatfoot-ginger tom

**Queens**

Pinenose- black she-cat

Wingkit- tiny gray she-cat

Stripekit- gray tabby tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Mottlekit- small mottled tom

Darkkit- black she-cat

**Elders**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Oakfur-small brown tom

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Ashstar- gray she-cat

**Deputy-**

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

**Medicine Cat-**

Kestrelflight- mottled tom

Mintpaw-light brown she-cat

**Warriors-**

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Crowfeather- very dark gray tom

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lightningpaw-tabby and white tom

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Larkfeather-gray she-cat

Crouchskip-black tom

**Queens-**

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat

Greenkit- light brown tom

Rabbitkit- light brown and gray tom

**Elders-**

Owlwhisker-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader-**

Reedstar-black tom

**Deputy-**

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

**Medicine Cat-**

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Icewing-white she-cat

Silverpaw- silver tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby toms

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Cloudpaw- small light gray tabby she-cat

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Podpaw - brown tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Curlpaw - golden she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail-light brown tabby she-cat

Heronflight - brown tabby tom

**Queens-**

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat; mother to Reedstar's kits

Waterkit- blue-gray she-cat

Vixenkit- small dark ginger she-cat

Fishkit- dark gray tabby tom

**Elders-**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for the positive reviews and suggestions guys. I hope you will all be this supportive in the future.**

Ivypool woke up after another nightmare. She saw herself attacking and killing her friends and sister with Hawkfrost. It had been many seasons since the battle with the Dark Forest, and everything was now peaceful. She walked out of the warriors den and started to organize patrols.

"Snowshade, take two others and start the dawn patrol. Windclan has been quiet, so be extra cautious." She said. "Dovewing, you take a patrol over to the Shadowclan border." Both cats raced off to start their patrols. Ivypool started thinking about hunting patrols. She would send them out when the dawn patrol came back.

Bramblestar limped out of his nest. An injury from a battle awhile back didn't heal properly. He now had a permanent limp. Ivypool ran up to talk to him.

"Bramblestar, I think we need to see what is wrong with Windclan. If I get a report that they still haven't marked their borders then we need to see if something is wrong." Ivypool said.

Bramblestar sighed. "Ivypool, if Windclan is having so many problems that they can't mark their borders, then we shouldn't get involved. I might be Firstar's successor, but I'm won't help Windclan unless they ask for it.

"I just want to prevent a battle." Ivypool said.

"My answer is final." With that he stormed off. Ivypool went to the apprentice den to get Mosspaw. She was an energetic kit and Ivypool's second apprentice. She hoped Mosspaw would turn out better than Snowshade.

"Come on Mosspaw, we're going to do some battle training." Ivypool said quietly. She didn't want to wake up the other apprentices.

Mosspaw got up and walked over the fresh-kill pile. There was one thrush left and Mosspaw went to pick it up.

"You know, Thornclaw would love that. You should put it in his nest for him." Ivypool said. Mosspaw changed direction and went to the elders den to give them the thrush. _That should give her motivation to do good today. _

"When can I eat then, I'm starving." Mosspaw complained.

"It depends on how you do in training today. We haven't trained together for a moon now and I want to see what you still know." Ivypool said. Her new training program had the apprentices switching mentors part way through their training. It helped them learn techniques from a different view.

"Come on, you wanted me to remember all those moves from that long ago." She whined.

"Yes, now go to the training area." Ivypool said. Mosspaw was the laziest apprentice in the clan. Two moons in to her training hadn't fixed it. _I hope she learns to help more. She would do great if she didn't try to rush everything._

They arrived at the training clearing. It was still littered with sticks from a storm a few days ago. "Ok, let's see your defensive stance." Ivypool said. Mosspaw got into a defensive crouch. Ivypool noticed that she was balancing on one side as if to leap away.

"Anything el-" She was cut off when Ivypool slammed into her unbalanced side. She fell over while Ivypool pinned her onto her back.

"If I was an enemy warrior, you would be dead. You need be more prepared for attacks." Ivypool said. _Mosspaw will be the best she can be, even if she suffers for it._

"Then you should tell me when you are going to attack. I didn't know –" Ivypool cut her off with a flick in the mouth.

"Why should I tell you when I'm going to attack you? An enemy warrior isn't going to tell you when he attacks." Ivypool said. "Now do the crouch again, but this time balance on all four paws." Mosspaw did just that. Her form was perfect.

"You did it perfectly. Now tell me why you thought you couldn't do it before?" Ivypool asked.

"It's because you treat me differently. You treat Brownpaw like he is your kit, and Deerpaw loves you. I just got stuck with you, the cat that trains the hardest and expects the most." Mosspaw said. Ivypool had to keep her fur flat to keep from showing her anger.

"How about this, I tell Bramblestar you are unfit to be a warrior. You never show respect to other warriors, and all you do is sit and eat from the fresh-pile. I have only seen you bring back a few pieces of prey. Tell me why I shouldn't do that." Ivypool said.

Mosspaw yowled in anger and leaped at Ivypool with claws out. Ivypool swatted her to the ground and leaped on her. Mosspaw rolled on her back and kicked Ivypool with her hind paws. Ivypool landed on the ground in a heap and struggled to get back up. Mosspaw jumped on her and started to claw her side.

"I am not a useless lump of fur. I am a warrior." Mosspaw shouted. She got off and leapt for Ivypool's neck. An image of Hawkfrost biting her neck came to mind. Ivypool reflectively swatted at Mosspaw with claws out. Mosspaw reeled back with part of her ear torn, and Ivypool leapt on her and bit down on her neck.

Ivypool realized what she was doing and stopped. Blood came out of Mosspaw's neck. "What have I done." She shouted. She picked up Mosspaw by the scruff and carried her back to camp.

**AN: What a cliffhanger. I still appreciate all the support you have given in the reviews and hope it continues. I will start the next chapter soon and put it out as soon as possible. Want to know what Deerpaw's warrior name should be since he will become a warrior first. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm going to update every day or two until my creative streak runs out. Please keep reviewing and suggesting stuff. Still want to know what you think Deerpaw's warrior name should be.**

Ivypool entered the camp with Mosspaw covered in blood. Cats stared and ran up to her while she was trying to get to the medicine den. She entered the den.

"Jayfeather, can you help her." Ivypool said. Jayfeather grabbed some herbs and went to Mosspaw's side.

"It's not deep, thankfully." He said after a close examination. "What happened?"

** "**She attacked me during training and I a bit her in the neck. Something happened that I can't explain and I almost killed her." Ivypool said.

"Well that explains what happened to you. Let me put a poultice on you and take some poppy seeds to sleep easier. You're okay for now though." Jayfeather said. "Come back tomorrow and tell me why you tried to kill your apprentice."

Ivypool took the poppy seeds and left the den. There was a group of cat off to the side of the clearing looking at her. Lionblaze started to walk to her, but Cinderheart got to her first.

"What happened to my kit? Will she be okay?" she said.

"She will be fine. We just had a training accident." Ivypool said. She yawned and walked toward the warriors den.

"It looks like another cat attacked you. What were you doing, training with claws unsheathed?" Cinderheart asked.

"It felt like it." Ivypool said under breath. Before she could enter the den, Dovewing ran back into the camp.

"Windclan is attacking." She said, and then started to gasp for air.

_Why now? What do they want this time? _She thought.

"Lionblaze, Dewdrop, Foxleap, Lilyfall, come with me. We will stop this now. Lead the way Dovewing." Ivypool shouted. They ran out of the camp and headed toward the border. They heard sounds of fighting up ahead.

She heard Snowshade shouting, "Deerpaw, behind you." A yowl of pain made Ivypool run faster. They got to the border to see Snowshade, Seedleaf, Deerpaw, and Brownpaw fighting against a large force of Windclan warriors. Ivypool jumped into the battle and knocked down a brown tom.

"Get off our territory fleabag." She shouted at the warrior. She kicked him into the stream and he struggled to get out. Ivypool looked around and saw Brownpaw was fighting two full grown warriors on his own. She ran in and tossed one away and clawed at the other. She felt a sharp stab of pain on her flank as the other warrior jumped on her and pinned her.

Brownpaw knocked the warrior off and pinned him down. "Give up fleabag. Go back to your side of the stream." With that the Windclan warrior ran off.

Ivypool looked and saw Snowshade fighting Emberfoot in the stream. _What's the WindClan deputy doing here? _She ran up to them. Emberfoot was obviously uncomfortable fighting in the water.

"Stop." She yelled over the sound of the battle. "What is the meaning of this." She said seething in fury.

Snowshade pinned Emberfoot to the ground. "Talk fleabag. Why did you attack us?"

"Get off of him Snowshade." Ivypool said. Snowshade backed away. "Talk or we won't let you go home."

His eyes widened in surprise. "We came to feed our clan. The recent storm drove all the rabbits away and we don't have any prey left."

"You have your own forest and the lake to get prey. You don't need ours. Now get out of our territory." She said, letting a note of sympathy in her voice. Emberfoot nodded and signaled for his warriors to retreat.

She turned to Snowshade. "How'd this happen?"

"We were patrolling the border like you said and noticed a lot of WindClan scent nearby. Seedleaf went to check it out when two WindClan warriors jumped out at her. I sent Dovewing to get help while I held them off." Snowshade said.

"Let's head back to camp. Lionblaze, Dewdrop, make sure they left." Ivypool said. They both ran off to check the border.

They got back to camp to see everyone gathered in the clearing. Bramblestar walked up to Ivypool. "What happened?" he asked.

"WindClan. They were trying to take our prey. We managed to intercept their hunting party." Ivypool said.

"Good, we don't want them taking our prey. Did they tell you why they attacked." Bramblestar said.

"Yes, they said the storm scared their rabbits away. I told them to catch a fish." Ivypool said. Bramblestar chuckled, and then walked over to check on the other cats. Ivypool went over to Jayfeather.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yes, except Seedleaf. She has a bad belly wound and many cuts on her side. She might not pull through. She won't be able to go out tomorrow." Jayfeather said. He hurried to other patients.

_He needs an apprentice. _She thought. _First Brairlight, then Leafpool die. Now he has no one to help him._ She watched Dovewing and Bumblestripe fuss over Deerpaw, their only kit. It seemed nice, having a mate and someone to talk to.

"Bumble stripe, gather a few cats and take out a hunting patrol. We will feast in victory tonight." Ivypool said. He left Deerpaw and took Amberstrike, Berrynose, and Rosepetal with him.

Bramblestar walked up next to her. "Will you tell me what happened this morning with Mosspaw? She came back looking like a fox mangled her."

Ivypool took a deep breath. "We had an argument, and she attacked me. I think she might have tried to kill me if I hadn't snapped. I saw a vision of Hawkfrost pinning me and biting my neck when she jumped at me, and I just reacted."

Bramblestar looked at her with understanding sparkling in his eyes. "I still have nightmares about the battle to. I think it was worse for you. You almost died multiple times that day."

"Thank you for understanding." Ivypool said.

"Your welcome. Now we are going to have a ceremony today. I was told that Deerpaw did well. He deserves this." Bramblestar said.

"He does. Now I'm going to take a nap. I have needed this for awhile." Ivypool said.

"I'll send someone to wake you." Bramblestar said. He limped over to Seedleaf.

Ivypool went back to her nest and fell asleep instantly.

**AN: This was a long chapter. I'm going to name Deerpaw next chapter, so start posting suggestions now. The story will be less exciting for a little bit. Sorry bout that. Keep reviewing please, and thank for reading.**


End file.
